villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prime Minister Honest
Honest, also known as Prime Minister Honest, the Prime Minister and the First Minister, is the primary antagonist of the manga/anime series'' Akame Ga Kill!. He is the Prime Minister of the Empire and himself seized control over the Empire while the Emperor is a child. He manipulates Emperor Makoto for his own ends, bringing suffering through his orders by manipulating his innocence. Honest secretly rules the Empire in the shadows, bringing misery, hunger and poverty throughout the land. He is voiced by Kouji Ishii in the Japanese version of the anime and Marty Fleck in the English version. History It is stated that Emperor Makoto only won the battle of succession due to the Prime Minister's influence and planning. The Prime Minister before him was Chouri, a man that was a kindhearted but strong willed and a strong adviser to the former emperor, who desired to return to the capital to stop the decline of the empire. When the Prime Minister became aware of this, he had Esdeath's force's (The Three Beasts') tasked to kill him. He is known to have one son, and he is also known to have one blood relative named Iwokura, who was killed by Night Raid. Personality Honest is a heartless, cruel and sadistic human being. He is pleased to mentally abuse people with the power he has, and he does not care about the country or the people around him begging for his help for a better life. In nearly every scene he appears in, he is always seen gorging himself on food with little care for his table-manners. He is also implied to be a cannibal as shown when he oversees the Emperor ordering the execution of an innocent man while voicing his approval, and smugly tells him that he'll make sure to take "care of his wife... every single part of her" while casually chowing down on some food. Honest appears to be a rich supremacist who thinks he is above everyone else. He is able to commit any atrocity possible, in order for him to get a higher power. On the surface, he is a quiet man and appears to be gentle and soft-spoken in almost all his interactions with the young emperor. However, behind the mask of man who appears to be responsible, hides a demon who shows no sympathy for any human in the world. He does not regret anything cruel in what he does, seeing them as nothing more than another step to achieve his goals of getting more power over the country. He also shows a like of the psychological suffering of people, making them feel like nothing and making them fear him. Honest always hides his facial expressions when he speaks of something that can make a person be intimidated by fear and always hides the true monster that he is behind his jolly facade. Appearance Honest is a round, middle-aged man with light skin, gray hair, dark yellow eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He often sports a sinister, toothy grin whenever he is plotting something nefarious. He wears a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois. Trivia * Honest is quite similar to The Major from ''Hellsing. Both are old, morbidly overweight, extremely manipulative men who manipulate people and desire to turn the world into the most horrible place imaginable. Additionally, both are Complete Monsters. Gallery HonestAKl.png Primeministerh.jpg HonestAKl1.png HonestAKl12.png Honest6.png akame-ga-kill-0311.jpg nakame_ga_kill_044_024_psy.jpg Honest's_Heartlessness.png|Syura's dead? ...Oh, well. 804228-akame ga kill 20 large 02.jpg 640px-Leone_kills_Honest.png|Honest killed by Leone Prime Minister Honest.png 793270-akame ga kill 14 large 32.jpg 791817-akame ga kill 13 large 01.jpg 775486-prime minister.png 793267-akame_ga_kill___14___large_29.jpg 807176-akame_ga_kill___22___large_10.jpg HE GOT A GUN!.png Honest_scared_look.jpg h028.jpg h031.jpg honestkillleone.png|Honest kills Leone. Videos File:Tatusmi vs Emperor Full Fight Tatsumi Death-Fallen Angel File:Akame Ga Kill! - Honest Mourne's Syura's Death File:Leone vs Prime Minister Honest Last Fight| Category:Tyrants Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Supremacists Category:Control Freaks Category:Addicts Category:Power Hungry Category:Hungry Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Starvers Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Slaver Category:Greedy Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic villain Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Crime Lord Category:Opportunists Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Parents Category:Weaklings Category:Trickster Category:Monarchs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:Social Darwinists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Supervillains Category:Old Villains Category:Fascists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Complete Monster Category:Big Bads Category:Jingoist Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Cheater Category:Lawful Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Elitist Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:War Criminals Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action